The Best Babysister
by Ai Cute
Summary: Saat Itachi dan adiknya mendapat misi menjaga anak Hokage Keempat.


**The Best Babysister**

Summary : Saat Itachi dan adiknya mendapat misi menjaga anak Hokage Keempat.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family / Romance

Rating : T

WARNING : No_bashing chara, super gaje, little_OOC, word_pendek.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Itachi sangat ahli dalam menjaga bayi, balita, dan sejenisnya. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah sangat berpengalaman menjaga adiknya, Sasuke yang beda 4 tahun darinya. Dari Sasuke orok, hingga Sasuke belajar merangkak, ia yang menjaganya, menggendongnya, hingga menidurkannya. Ia terbiasa dengan segala tetek bengek bayi seperti susu, popok, iler, ompol, sampai pup. Karena itulah, Yondaime mempercayakan putra kesayangannya yakni Naruto pada Itachi.

"Nak, tolong jaga Naruto sebentar ya?" kata Minato dengan ekspresi lembut. Ia menyerahkan buntalan bayi berumur 5 bulan berambut durian pada Itachi. Bayi montok itu tengah tidur saat ia meletakkannya di tangan Itachi. "Ini keperluan Naruto," katanya lagi sambil memberikan Itachi kotak berisi beberapa botol susu, bedak, dan lain-lain.

"Hn," kata Itachi yang bisa diartikan iya.

Minato tersenyum lembut sebagai balasan. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Itachi penuh sayang. "Terima kasih," katanya sebagai balasan. Setelah menyerahkan Naruto, Minato pergi ke ruangan sebelah, bergabung dengan Fugaku, ayahnya Itachi untuk rapat.

Kedatangan Minato yang tak biasa ke kediaman Uchiha memang bukan sekedar numpang lewat atau iseng, melainkan untuk mengadakan rapat penting mengenai Konoha dengan kepala klan Uchiha, ayah Itachi. Minato ingin mendiskusikan isu-isu penting seperti anbu root dan gerakannya yang mencurigakan dengan Fugaku satu dari segelintir shinobi yang dipercayainya. Di sana, sudah ada Mikoto dan istrinya yang meski tubuhnya masih lemah tetap memaksakan diri hadir. Ia melemparkan senyum menawannya sebagai salam pembuka, sebelum memulai rapat.

Sepeninggal Minato, Itachi tampak asyik menimang-nimang Naruto-bayi. Naruto-bayi menggeliat-geliat, menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mungilnya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Meski masih bayi, ia tahu, jika yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini bukanlah orang tuanya. Ia hanya berharap si penggendong bukanlah makhluk menyebalkan bin berisik seperti dulu aka mantan tim genin yang dulu diasuh oleh ayahnya sendiri. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tim Kakashi.

Mereka itu sangat menjengkelkan, khususnya yang bersuara cemplang. Suaranya yang keras membuat telinga Naruto-bayi sakit. Dia juga bodoh dalam mengasuh bayi. Caranya menggendong tidak nyaman, membuat tubuh Naruto sakit. Waktu ia nangis karena pup, ia malah bengong saja dan lalu menyorongkannya pada temannya yang selalu pakai masker. Waktu ia nangis karena lapar, ia juga tidak segera memberikannya susunya malah berteriak panik. 'Dia itu penjaga bayi dari neraka, sangat menyebalkan,' pikir Naruto-bayi.

Puas menimang-nimang Naruto, Itachi menidurkan Naruto di atas kasur bayi. Selanjutnya, ia bermain-main dengan adiknya yang baru belajar merangkak. Ia mengajari Sasuke menyusun mainan baloknya. Sasuke kecil memperhatikan kakaknya penuh takjub. Mata bundarnya menangkap bagaimana Itachi berhasil menyusun balok-baloknya hingga membentuk kuil nan besar. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya dan memuji sang kakak dengan suara bayinya.

"Sst…, Sasuke jangan keras-keras! Nanti, Naru-chan bangun," kata Itachi sehalus mungkin untuk membuat adiknya yang balita mengerti.

Belum sampai lima menit Itachi bicara, tiba-tiba saja terdengar, "UWAAA AAAHHH..!" Itachi menoleh singkat. Ia melihat Naruto bayi terbangun dan menangis keras. "Tuh, kan Naru-chan bangun," ujarnya singkat. "Tunggu sebentar ya! Kakak akan menyiapkan susu untuk Naru-chan. Jaga dia baik-baik ya!" pesan Itachi pada adiknya sebelum pergi dengan harapan Sasuke mengerti. Sasuke kan Uchiha. Meski bayi, ia tetaplah Uchiha. 'Jadi, ia pasti ngerti,' pikirnya narsis.

Tangisan Naruto semakin kencang. Sasuke yang tadi asyik bermain dengan dot di mulut dan balok mainannya menoleh. Mata bundarnya tertarik dengan makhluk kuning menggemaskan yang sedang bersuara merdu. Ia menganggap Naruto tengah menyanyi alih-alih menangis.

Sasuke merangkak meninggalkan mainan-mainannya menghampiri Naruto. Ia mendengar kakaknya bersuara, "Iya, aku datang. Susunya sebentar lagi siap," dari ruang sebelah. Sasuke bergumam tak jelas dengan suara bayinya. "Grmmmbllll.. Grunttt..!" Ia lalu duduk di depan Naruto yang masih menangis.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia mengambil dotnya dan lalu menyorongkannya ke mulut Naruto. Naruto-bayi terkejut. Mata bundarnya menatap polos Sasuke. Itachi yang datang sambil membawa botol susu ikut terkejut. Matanya membulat, menatap tak percaya Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto penuh sayang. Ia membuat suara-suara lucu untuk menghibur Naruto. Naruto-bayi membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh sayang pada Sasuke.

'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau itu cuman bayi?' batin Itachi yang menatap interaksi dua orang bayi di depannya ini bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa? Apakah harus bangga karena adiknya meskipun bayi, tapi sudah bersikap dewasa, ataukah ia harus sedih karena adiknya kehilangan kepolosannya? Masak masih bayi sudah mengenal sayang-sayangan. Ia aja yang sudah jadi genin belum mengalami rasa tertarik pada seseorang, masak adiknya yang bayi sudah?

'Kebanyakan nonton dorama sama kaa-san sih?' batin Itachi menyalahkan ibunya yang sering mengajak Sasuke nonton dorama tidak jelas yang isinya tentang percintaan. Makanya itu, Sasuke meski balita sudah ahli menggombali seseorang.

'BTW, Sasuke tahu nggak ya kalau Naru-chan ini cowok?' pikir Itachi kumat sintingnya. 'Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja. Mereka kan masih bayi masak sih sudah main cinta-cintaan segala,' tepis Itachi membuang jauh-jauh pikiran laknatnya.

Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Sasuke sudah lama masuk akademi ninja. Sedangkan Naruto, karena ia kurang berbakat dalam bidang ninjutsu, ia berkali-kali gagal masuk akademi. Ia baru berhasil masuk setelah menginjak usia sepuluh tahun.

Sasuke pulang ke rumah dengan wajah masam. Langkahnya gontai seolah tak memikili semangat hidup. Itachi yang melihatnya jadi heran. 'Tumben,' batin Itachi. Sebagai kakak yang baik, ia pun menghampiri adiknya. "Sasuke! Ada apa? Kok, lemas? Tadi praktek di sekolahnya sulit ya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggeleng, masih enggan menanggapi. Ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya. Alis Itachi naik ke atas. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Naruto masuk akademi," jawab adiknya lirih.

"Loh, itu kan bagus. Akhirnya teman kecilmu bisa satu sekolah denganmu," kata Itachi memberi komentar.

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya. Oniksnya menatap tajam sang kakak. Tampak jelas bara api di pupilnya. "Aku tak suka satu sekolah dengan dia,"

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Dulu kau kan akrab dengannya. Apa-apa selalu bersama. Kalian ini seperti saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan. Dimana ada kau pasti di situ ada Naru-chan. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kenapa sekarang kau kesal dengannya?"

"Dia menipuku," geram Sasuke.

"Menipu bagaimana?"

"Dia tidak bilang kalau ia cowok. Padahal aku..aku…" Air mata mengalir dari bola mata Sasuke. "Sejak dulu, aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat melebihi kakak lalu menikahi Naru-chan dan punya anak dua. Tapi…tapi… ternyata ia…" Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga nyeri, menahan emosi yang mendesak ingin tumpah. "Mimpiku hancur. Si Dobe itu menipuku mentah-mentah. Aku benci padanya. Dan, aku semakin membencinya karena ia pura-pura tak tahu,"

Doeng! Kepala Itachi seperti baru saja dipukul pakai wajan. Tak pernah ia sangka, firasatnya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke ada hati dengan Naruto. Gila! Kok, Sasuke baru nyadarnya sekarang, sih? Padahal dari dulu kan Naruto tak pernah memakai pakaian yang menyiratkan kalau ia seorang cewek. Dan, ia tak pernah bertingkah laku layaknya cewek. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke mengira Naru-chan sebagai cewek? Hanya Sasuke yang tahu jawabannya.

Itachi berlutut mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Sasuke. "Jadi, itu alasannya kenapa pelajaranmu tidak ada kemajuan?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Kau kehilangan motivasi?" tanya Itachi lagi yang lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Naru-chan tidak pernah menipumu, Sasuke. Ia tak pernah berpakaian atau bertingkah laku yang tidak sesuai dengan jenis kelaminnya,"

"Tapi..!" Sasuke ingin menyanggah, tapi Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke diam dan mendengarkan ucapannya. "Bukan salahnya dia jika ia memiliki wajah cantik. Itu bukan kemauannya. Karena itu, janganlah membencinya karena ia ternyata tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," tutur Itachi memberi nasehat.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ia seperti orang konyol. Ia sendiri yang salah menyimpulkan, tapi orang lain yang ia salahkan. Pakai acara membenci pula. Hadeuh! Ada-ada saja. "Sekarang aku mesti apa?"

"Bersikap biasa saja, seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Jika ia menyapamu, balaslah dengan baik. Dan, jika kau punya keberanian, sapalah ia. Mungkin dengan cara itu, kalian bisa berbaikan dan kembali jadi teman baik seperti dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Hatinya lega. Kakaknya memang luar biasa. Ia selalu punya solusi untuk semua masalah. "Terima kasih, aniki." Katanya sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang kau makan dulu. Setelah itu, ku tunggu kau di halaman belakang. Kita latihan,"

"Yei, latihan." Sorak Sasuke senang. Soalnya, sudah lama sekali ia tak latihan bareng dengan kakaknya. Ia pun bergegas ke kamarnya, menaruh tasnya, berganti pakaian, dan lalu ke ruang makan. Ia makan siang bareng dengan kakaknya sebelum memulai latihan berat mereka.

THE END


End file.
